


Outstripping the Sun and the Moon

by fashi0n



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashi0n/pseuds/fashi0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin attempt to stir up some trouble. It ends rather enjoyably for Shunsui and Juushirou though. Set during the time skip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outstripping the Sun and the Moon

Ukitake studied the gift in front of him and wondered, exactly, what the three of them were planning now. He was very familiar with Yoruichi’s, Kisuke’s and Isshin’s senses of humor and the gift on his desk (and the gifts he had been receiving for the past couple of weeks) practically sparkled with their humor.

He didn’t need to wonder about how it had gotten on his desk, though; Soi Fong had been wandering around with both a blush and an ill temper lately.

But he had to admit, the lilies were a nice touch. And besides Shunsui, only Isshin knew that he was fond of orange lilies due to sentimental reasons. The new cup he had received last week, one that was a nice, fine shade of light blue-a color he had once remarked to Kisuke that he found pleasing-was currently holding the tea he had been gifted with; the sunlight reflected off the cup and made the swirl of slightly darker blue more noticeable.

His hair was currently being held up in a ponytail by the clip he had gotten (it had been a long time indeed since he had tied his hair back. His parental instincts had never let him deny Kaien anything after all). The clip itself was a nice one. It was a bronze clip with gold and orange gems on it and he knew Yoruichi had to be behind this one, simply because he couldn’t properly imagine Kisuke or Isshin buying him jewelry.

Well actually, with those two, he sort of was able to. He just preferred not to.

The vase he had received two weeks ago was currently sitting on the window still and Juushirou rose, the lilies in his hands. He admired the lilies, running a finger down the petals of one. He wasn’t sure what the three of them were up to but he didn’t really mind. The gifts were all in good taste (and he didn’t even mind the slightly more embarrassing ones. Shunsui had given him far worse in the years of their friendship) and, frankly, the attention was appreciated.

Shunsui enjoyed company, ninety-nine percent of it of the female variety, but despite being constantly admired, Juushirou’s number of lovers was far less. Only a very few people had been able to overcome Juushirou’s deep and slightly irrational fear that he was somehow still contagious (despite the fact that Unohana would never have let him out of the Fourth if he was) and that he would pass his disease to his lovers.

So really, if the three of them had nothing better to do at the moment than to send him gifts, then they were more than welcomed to.

It wasn’t like Shunsui would mind. In fact, his old friend would probably find this amusing.

*

Shunsui ambled slowly down the hallway of the Thirteenth Division. He was such a familiar sight that the members of the Thirteenth Division hardly noticed him, so used they were to seeing his form that while some noticed him enough to bow, most either nodded in absent but still respectful notice or their eyes slid right over him.

Which was good, in his opinion. Maybe it would take longer for his Nanao-chan to find him then.

He slid open the door to Juushirou’s office, not even bothering with the courtesy of knocking (he stopped doing that after two days of knowing Jyuushirou, much to Jyuushirou’s annoyance). The sunlight illuminated Juushirou, the light catching on the clip in his hair and also on the green vase holding the orange lilies his friend was currently fussing over.

He raised an eyebrow, honestly surprised. Juushirou very rarely indulged himself, after all.

“Where are those from?” he asked, sliding the door closed behind him and shuffling forward in an exaggerated slow walk.

Juushirou turned to face him, the sun giving his color a healthier look that Shunsui heartily approved of. “Our other three troublesome captains,” he teased, eyes sparkling.

“Oh?” he chuckled, shaking his head and walking up behind Juushirou to trace the clip and the lilies, “Wonder what they’re up to…”

“I have no idea,” Juushirou admitted cheerfully, “But I’m enjoying it. They have good taste.”

Shunsui gasped and reeled back in mock shock. He clasped his hands over his heart and peered at Juushirou with false hurt. “Are you insinuating something, Jyuu-chan?”

“Of course not,” Juushirou vowed solemnly, eyes still sparkling in delight, “But I can’t help but recall that time you bought me a dress.”

“And you would have looked so beautiful in it too,” he sighed lustfully, imagining Jyuushirou in a dress.

It was a nice image.

“No,” Juushirou said for the sixth hundredth and twenty-forth time (Shunsui had been counting). Shunsui sighed sadly. One of these days, it would happen. He knew it would.

Juu-chan couldn’t say no forever, after all.

*

“Does Ise-fukutaicho know you’re here?” Juushirou questioned mildly, leaning back into the warmth offered. He tried not to lean on people, to be a burden to others but sometimes, it was too hard to deny himself those shameful desires.

Fortunately, Shunsui never minded his selfish needs.

He could feel Shunsui pouting. “I come here to visit you, Juushirou, and you want to talk about work? Fie, Juushirou! Fie! You need more relaxation in your life.”

With great effort, he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “I take that as a ‘no’ then. And you know that I miss enough work being ill so much.”

“My beautiful and intelligent Nanao-chan knows where to find me if she needs me,” Shunsui was undaunted and began to nuzzle Juushirou’s neck, “And that doesn’t count as relaxation, Juu-chan.”

“I’m fine,” he chuckled and admired the lilies again, “You know, they’ve sent me a couple of other things too.”

“Oh?” Shunsui’s hand skillfully trailed down Juushirou’s body, “What kind of things, exactly?”

He tipped his head back, pleased that Shunsui couldn’t see the smirk on his face. “Why don’t we got to my quarters and I show you instead?”

“I like that plan,” Shunsui grinned and Juushirou twisted and met Shunsui’s lips, passionate desire flaring within him.

*

Shunsui licked another drop of wine off of Juushirou’s chest, sated and feeling pleased with himself. Jyuushirou also looked satisfied, hands still tied to the headboard by the silk scarf he had also received.

Shunsui definitely liked the gifts Kisuke, Yoruichi and Isshin were giving Juushirou. The nicer items were enjoyable, if only because they made Juu-chan smile but the other items…

Well, Shunsui could attest to exactly how very much he and Juushirou had enjoyed the variety of mortal sex toys they had been given, and in very graphic detail too.

But he wouldn’t. A gentleman didn’t tell such things.

“How are you feeling today?” he murmured, enjoying the feel of Juushirou’s skin under his cheek. He was relaxed, the sunlight warming and lighting the room and he could hear the slow swaying of the trees, the trees rustling in the wind as the eternal dance between the two-the leaves and the trees-continued ever on. He also fancied he could hear the slow and steady ripples of the lake.

All in all, Shunsui was very fond of Juushirou’s room.

“Fine,” Juushirou murmured back, “I feel fine today. Thank you.”

He kissed Juushirou’s shoulder. “Welcome.”

Juushirou shifted, tugging on his tied hands. “How tightly did you tie it?” Juushirou frowned up at his bound hands.

Shunsui sniggered, enjoying the situation.

“Shunsui,” Juushirou growled.

“Yes Juu-chan?” he asked innocently, gently tracing Juushirou’s side with his fingers.

Juushirou shuddered, biting back a moan as Shunsui deliberately ghosted over the more sensitive spots on his body.

“Untie me,” he panted, twisting underneath Shunsui and tugging on his bindings.

“Why would I do that?” Shunsui mused, beginning to trail small kisses down Jyuushirou’s chest.

Whatever was going Juushirou was going to say next was cut off as Shunsui, quite deliberately too, began to run his fingers up Juushirou’s cock, tracing in maddenly gentle and soft touches.

“You were saying something?” Shunsui murmured, propping himself up on one elbow to reach Juushirou’s mouth, his right hand still lightly, teasingly, tracing Juushirou’s cock. Juushirou moaned into the kiss, shuddering under Shunsui’s skillful fingers, and didn’t protest any further.

*

Juushirou relaxed into the bath, the steam curling around him and soothing tired muscles. Shunsui, with a look of extreme concentration on his face (and somehow remind him a little of Isshin), braided a section of Juushirou’s hair.

He knew he should stop Shunsui-the braiding was terrible and it was going to be very painful to unbraid his hair and untangle it later-but well…Shunsui looked so earnest (and damn him, that was probably why Shunsui looked like that. He knew Juushirou couldn’t say no to him when he looked so determined)…

He rather wished Ise-fukutaichou was here. She would be perfect to dissuade Shunsui.

“You don’t mind the gifts, do you?” Shunsui suddenly asked and Jyuushirou cracked open an eye to look at Shunsui. His friend looked honestly concerned so Jyuushirou sat up slightly to answer.

“I don’t mind them,” Juushirou assured his friend, “I find them rather flattering, to be honest.”

Shunsui peered at him suspiciously. “Are you saying that you don’t find my gifts flattering?” Shunsui looked wounded but Juushirou knew him too well to actually think he was.

“Didn’t I just remind you of the dress?” he asked dryly. Shunsui laughed, a carefree smile aimed in his direction but Juushirou could see that flash of devious planning in his friend’s eyes and knew that Shunsui was not going to give up about the dress.

Which meant it was time to gracefully change the subject. “And besides,” he added, as though what he had said earlier was unimportant, “Why should I be offended about the gifts? If anyone should be offended, it’s you.”

“Me?” Shunsui’s eyebrow rose, “Why me?”

“Well,” he fairly purred, unable to help himself, “They are giving me gifts, even though all three of them are well aware,” he traced Shunsui’s face gently and Shunsui leaned into the touch, “of you. Isn’t this, then, a challenge towards you?”

Shunsui’s eyes lit up, an unholy light entering them and a devilish smirk crossing his face. He shifted so that he faced Juushirou more fully and leaned forward, so that Juushirou was forced to lean back, resting against the wall of the bath. His breath caught in his throat at the look on Shunsui’s face and desire coursed hotly through him.

“A challenge huh?” Shunsui’s hands trailed up his things and Juushirou tensed and then relaxed. This, it seemed, was going to be quite enjoyable.

“A challenge against me, for the sake of your heart, Juu-chan? I will accept that challenge, then,” Shunsui kissed his neck, punctuating each sentence with a kiss. Juushirou’s eyes slid close as he entered a loose state of bliss. “What gifts shall I adorn you with, Ukitake Juushirou? Shall I capture the moon for you, so that you may wear its light? Shall I give you the moon so that the silver light will catch on your hair and further give you an otherworldly glow? But then again, you do not need the moon to give you such a glow. You are, quite simply, already divine. The moon would be a poor enhancer for what is already there. So, then, should I capture you the sun? But what good is the sun? For truly you outshine the jealous sun. Compared to you and your glory, what is the sun? It pales in comparison to you. What use is the sun at all, when a smile from you chases away the shadows of the night?”

Juushirou could feel his face heating but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he tipped his head back to allow Shunsui better access. It had been ages since Shunsui had waxed poetically at him (he saved it more these days for Ise-fukutaichou. Juushirou had little need for grand declarations of love at his age and, though she would never admit to it, Ise appreciated the flowery declarations) and that combined with the skilled fingers tracing patterns along his inner thing and skating over-barely even a light touch-his entrance and the warm mouth kissing and sucking on his neck, he was feeling incredibly aroused and incredibly shy.

It was strangely nice to feel like this again. Almost as if they were still Academy students again.

Shunsui licked his neck, slowly, and then clamped down and sucked under his jaw and Juushirou moaned, fingers clenching sardonically on Shunsui’s back.

“But you have no use for gifts of celestial bodies, do you? And, indeed, why should you? The wonders of space and existence are pale seconds compared to you. Whatever beauty they had is nothing next to the wonders captured in your eyes. Should I then lavish you with material gifts? Gifts of silk for you to wrap your body-your lean,” Shunsui trailed kisses over Juushirou’s face and it was desire (only partly desire, really) that made Juushirou’s breath catch now, “delectable body-in or gifts of jewels for you to weave into your lovely hair? Or would you rather have gifts of perfume and spice so that the sweetest fragrance of two worlds linger in your wake? But oh! What folly drips from my lips? I am ashamed of myself,” Shunsui slid one finger into Juushirou and Juushirou moaned, rocking his body in an attempt to make Shunsui move. He was aroused and his heart had tightened in his chest and he wanted Shunsui. Now.

But Shunsui just wrapped his left arm around Juushirou and fisted his hand into Juushirou’s hair. He maneuvered Juushirou, sliding another finger into him as he did so and then curled them, rubbing his fingers against the inner wall, and as Juushirou let out a breathless moan, rocking against Shunsui and tightening around the fingers inside him, painfully aroused, Shunsui kissed him.

The two of them had kissed a million times before but Jyuushirou never grew tired of the kisses. As they kissed, tongues dueling, Shunsui shifted, leaning ever closer, fingers tightening in Juushirou’s hair, and rubbing their cocks together as he fingered Juushirou. Slowly, Shunsui pulled back, both of them breathing hard and Shunsui’s eyes were intense as he studied Juushirou’s face.

“You have no need material gifts,” he slid another finger in and Jyuushirou, unable to help himself really, let out a rather undignified whimper that made Shunsui smile, a low, fierce smile, “There are no gifts I can give you that will make you any lovelier than you already are. But if they are what you desire-gifts of silk, jewels, perfume and spice-then I shall shower you with hundreds and thousands gifts of each items. Still, there are other gifts I could offer you.” Shunsui kissed him again, fiercely and passionately, and Juushirou wrapped his legs around Shunsui to draw him closer because Shunsui still was fingering him at a maddeningly slow pace, seemingly ignorant of how the nerves in Juushirou’s body were electrified, of the fiery tendrils of desire slowly consuming Juushirou and of how much Jyuushirou wanted him to move, to do something, anything.

“Ask me what,” Shunsui murmured in a low voice, bending low and shifting away slightly and Juushirou cried out at the loss of heat. But all Shunsui did was rub Juushirou’s prostrate, a gentle, hardly there, touch, and Juushirou was lost in a fervent haze of desire and he could feel his body tightening, and then Shunsui lips fastened on the nub of his right nipple. Juushirou sucked in a breath, holding on to Shunsui’s shoulders so tightly that he knew he was leaving bruises.

“Ask me,” Shunsui demanded again, biting down ever so slightly.

Juushirou slammed his head back, not even noticing the pain. “Wh…what other gifts would you offer me?” he gasped out, pushing down on the fingers inside him but Shunsui just pulled them out a little, keeping with the movement and length of before, “Shunsui,” he half-sobbed.

“Shh…,” Shunsui whispered, sliding the fingers out so he had both hands to grip Juushirou’s thighs, tugging them apart and positioning himself. He slid into Juushirou for the second time that day and Juushirou fairly sobbed in relief.

“I could give you words and declarations of passion and love,” Shunsui whispered into Juushirou’s ear as he moved, still keeping to a slow pace. “I could tell you how my heart beats faster when you approach, about how much I enjoy the days when you chose to be selfish, when you chose to relax and enjoy life; about how glad I am that you and I are still around after all these years and are still together, still able to laugh and tease each other or about how much I love doing this with you. How much I love running my hands down your body,” Shunsui hands tightened on his hips and Juushirou briefly spared a thought for how unfair it was that Shunsui could still speak so lyrically while he, Juushirou, was gasping for every breath.

Then again, this wasn’t exactly a new thing, now was it?

“How much I love to kiss you, to have our mouths meet in a burst of warm passion,” and here Shunsui proved his point by kissing Juushirou to the point where Juushirou lost all coherent thought and could only feel the sensations of his body, “How much I love,” Shunsui kissed his earlobe, still whispering in that low, fierce voice, “to feel you shudder under my hands; how I love the feel of your mouth on my body and mine on yours; how I desire you more each time I see you gasping for breath with my bite marks on your body and your hair fanned out behind you; and how every move your body makes only entices me more,” Shunsui gripped Juushirou’s cock and if his lover said anything after that, Juushirou didn’t hear it. The world narrowed down to the bliss and the arousal, to the desire coursing through him and the urgent need to fulfill that desire, to the hands on his cock, the mouth kissing him and the body thrusting into his.

And then the world was enveloped in a familiar white haze and Juushirou let out a small shout when he came, Shunsui coming with him.

He panted for breath afterwards, resting his forehead oh Shunsui’s shoulder and he wrinkled his nose a little, only noticing it now, but wishing nonetheless that he had thought to force Shunsui out of the bath first.

“But those are not the important things, are they?” Shunsui’s voice was rough and raspy and Juushirou was pleased that the bastard was finally just as out of breath as Juushirou was, “The important things are that, despite all the years you and I have walked side by side, I want nothing more than another couple of thousand of years with you. And that, above all else, I am glad you are my best friend and that I am so damned grateful that you and I befriended each other that day, all those long years ago.”

Juushirou swallowed. “You are unbearably romantic sometimes, Shunsui.”

“Yeah, I am, aren’t I?” Shunsui sniggered, grinning cockily and then tugged Jyuushirou’s hair, “Nye, Juu-chan, did I win?”

Shaking his head, Juushirou smiled. “Yes, yes you did,” he said, all the while thinking that, really, there had never been any competition at all.


End file.
